1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk-selection apparatus in which a disk selected from a plurality of disks stored in a stock section is withdrawn and driven, and more particularly, to a disk apparatus in which a selection mechanism for selecting a disk from a stock section and a disk transfer mechanism for transferring a disk are driven by a common motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some disk apparatuses to be mounted, for example, in cars, a plurality of disks is held in a stock section, and a selected disk is withdrawn from the stock section for playback and recording. These disk apparatuses include a disk transfer mechanism for transferring a disk to the stock section and withdrawing a disk from the stock section, and a selection mechanism for changing the relative positions of the stock section and the disk transfer mechanism so that the disk selected from the stock section and the disk transfer mechanism face each other. One disk holder is selected from the stock section by the selection mechanism. A disk held in the disk holder is withdrawn by the disk transfer mechanism, transferred to a rotating section, and clamped therein.
In the above disk apparatuses, in general, a motor for driving the disk transfer mechanism and a motor for driving the selection mechanism are separately provided. However, the use of separate motors increases the cost of the apparatus and interferes with size reduction of the apparatus.